User talk:Laurieb777
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we recommend at least one read of . Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-07-08T05:17:13 Egger family I am confused as all of this is mixed up a bit. I entered my grandmothers name Helen sydow Sullivan and came across this. My grandmother came from Bern Switzerland with her two sister's Rosalie and Johanna and their mother, Louise Fritz and aunt Bertha Zeller after Louise's husband died...they settled in St Joe and Louise married Frank Sydow and they had 2 more children, Herbert, who died accidently and Amanda...I am looking around because my cousin, Carlene Schirmer won't tell me my grandfathers name. My grandmother had an affair with a wealthy married man and when she got pregnant, she was sent away by his family. My step great grandfather, Frank, put his name on the birth certificate but when my father died, we put unknown for his father. You have Anna Louise Egger going to St Joe and dying there and the cemetaries listed ares my families plots. I put my children and grandchildren down and some of my sister and cousin Carlene....i'd love to see how Fritz enters into this. laurie laurieb777@gmail.com Your family Hello, Laurie. I'm pleased that you've found some family here, and though I'm not closely involved I'm happy to help you find your way around and correct errors. The original page of "Descendants", where you edited first, was created by a descendant, Will Shade, who is User:Elrondlair. You could try to make contact on his user talk page. You or I can contact him on Facebook if you get no reply here. When I saw several edits to the descendants page by other people, I decided that it might be easier if there were separate pages for more of the descendants. And you've found one. I'll have a closer look at your latest notes to see whether we need to change anything. Kind regards --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:56, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Looked; fixed a bit. Alan is now the son of Unknown and Helen. Added pages for Bertha 1870 and Ernest 1876. Next possible error to fix: I see that there may be a wrong date or two among the birth years of Helen's (full and half) sisters and brother. Johanna 1898 but Amanda 1891. Then a little further down your line Emily 1996 - is that a marriage date? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:28, July 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry, Emma Linn Ramdall 1996 is my son, Derek's daughter....my son is not married